Fate: Unexpected or Expected?
by MiracleShine
Summary: They say you meet your true friends in Middle School...is it really true if the school you go to only relies on background, status, and education level? Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Boshi No Futago Hime


**~Okayy...now that I look at it, the title is misleading o_o before I go on with the story, this is more of a Friendship Fanfic(that sounds cheesy haha) despite the title. You can decide whether or not you want to read this, reader :)~**

 **Rein's P.O.V:**

"Rein! You're in Middle School now! Hurry up and get out of bed!" I hear mom yelling at me from the direction of the dining room.

I sat up from my bed as my eyes were still closed. I slowly opened them and got out of bed. I walked towards the dining room. It was cereal, banana, and yogurt. "Thank you, mom" I sleepily, say going to the bathroom to do my business.

"Rein. Rein! You've been in there for 20 minutes! That hot water costs a lot! Are you almost done?" I hear my older brother Toma, yell from outside the bathroom door. He was starting High school the same time I was starting my Middle School year.

"Almost done!" I respond, turning off the water. My family and I live in a apartment down the hill of Royal Wonder Academy so we have to worry about the bills a lot even if we already paid for the apartment. As I straighten out my uniform, I hear my phone buzz. I click on the message from Sophie.

 _"Rein! Omg help me! I don't think I can go to school today! I don't have my uniform! ;-;-;-;"_ the message read as I frown, face palming.

 _"I thought we all got them at the registration o.o"_ I respond, combing my hair. I put my phone down to go and eat.

"So are you excited?" Mom asks me, pouring the milk in my cereal. "For..?" I respond, eating quicker than usual.

"How you and your brother are finally attending the same school!" she responds, giving me a big smile. My brother and I made eye contact as we both shook our heads.

"Royal Wonder is a big school, mom. Plus she's in middle school while I'm in High school" my brother informs as I nod in agreement.

"Still, you should talk once in a while. Also, Toma help your sister" Mom says as I walk to my room only to receive another urgent message from Sophie.

 _"Reiinnnnnn! Maybe I won't go school today :'("_ the message says.

" _You should've gone to the registration -.-"_ I respond, packing my supplies.

" _But I didn't know! ;-;-;-;" she responds._

 _"...I'm sorry, Sophie I can't help you now. Maybe ask the school's office or something I have to go now"_ I quickly reply, looking at the time.

"Bye Mom" My brother and I say in sync, leaving the apartment. We pass other apartment buildings and the small market. After a good 10 minutes, we arrive at the Wonder Bus Stop. I look around to see other familiar faces. I was hoping they would wave at me, but they only glanced and talked to their other friends. I sigh as I board the bus with my brother beside me.

"...So do you need me to give you a tour?" he asks, with a blank expression. I was kind of surprised with his suggestion. "No, it's okay" I reply, smiling a bit. Time passed by quickly as the bus finally came to a stop as everyone got off.

"Dad is going to pick you up today. I won't be home until around 6" Toma onii-san informs me, walking towards the opposite direction as I am. I pull out the Academy's school map and look up to the Golden Royale Clock.

"7:30" I mutter, under my breath. That's good, considering how early I am on my first day. I toured around the Middle school area at least twice to process all the buildings in my mind as I go in my homeroom. It was quite a bit of a surprise. Most of them were from my Elementary and were all smart now all of them being in the same homeroom.

"Hiya Rein" I hear a voice behind me say. I turn around to see Chiffon. She has got to be the smartest girl I know. Her memory is really good and so are her academic skills.

"Hi Chiffon" I reply, earning a nod from her as she skipped across the classroom. Not knowing what else to do, I decide to read to let time pass by hoping homeroom can start. As I finally hear the bell ring, I close my book only to see my classmates standing in front of the room. Confused, I decided that I should also go up there.

"Don't forget your to take all your supplies with you, Kiyomizu" homeroom teacher TanBa Rin sensei kindly, says as I grab all my belongings. Is she going to do what I think she's going to do?

"Sensei, are you going to choose our seats?" I hear Bibin ask, sounding not too happy.

"Why yes I am. Aren't you a smart one! Now everyone follow my directions and listen carefully as I assign each and every one of you a table to be on for the rest of the year" she explains, earning groans and complaints from everyone. I keep glancing at the door hoping Sophie would come through the door knowing that we share the same homeroom.

'I guess she really isn't coming" I mutter as I hear my name and table being called. I noticed it was one of the tables in back. It was a different set up than what I had in Elementary. The tables consisted of 4 desks put together to make one big table. I look at the my other classmates on the table. Wait, am I the only girl? My desk was on the right side while on my left side a boy. Across from me was another boy while the desk diagonally remained vacant.

"Furukawa Sophie? Are you present?" I hear TanBa Rin sensei ask the class. I glance at Sophie's brother Auer that sat at the front.

"Ah Sensei, she won't be here. She's sick" I hear him say. Did Sophie lie to me? Or did Auler lie to me?

"Hello?" I hear voice say as I look up. It was the boy beside me.

"Oh, sorry. Yes?" I reply.

"Tan Ba Rin Sensei made us introduce ourselves. I'm Takeda Bright and he is Nakashima Shade" he introduces as I nod.

"..I am Kiyomizu Rein, nice to meet you.." I awkwardly introduce.

"Um Bright, when she says introduce yourselves it doesn't mean we really need to" Nakashima comments.

"Then why did she say introduce yourselves?" I hear Takeda reply, laughing earning a frown from Nakashima.

"Class! Has anyone seen Sakamoto? Sakamoto Fine.." TanBa Rin sensei asks, looking at her list again. Sakamoto Fine... sounds familiar...

 **Fine's P.O.V:**

Ohmygosh ohmygsoh, I'm late! I didn't realize it was this late until my alarm went off only now! I'm going to be late now! Ugh Fine, why are you late on the first day of school? I quickly did my bathroom business and quickly changed into my uniform.

"Oh hey, this uniform is pretty nice" I say in front of the mirror, admiring the design and school logo. Wait, now's not the time! I glance at the clock. 8:00 hopefully I can arrive before homeroom is over.

"Bye Mom! Bye dad!" I yell grabbing a piece of toast and dashing out the door. I already knew that Sasha went to school. Aughh when I arrive home she's going to say all these stuff how she's better than me and whatnot. I'm pretty lucky to have my house close to the Academy, I only need to run for about 5 minutes!

I came to a stop at the front gate that was silver and shiny. Wait locked?! I don't remember Royal Wonder having this much of a tight security. I glance down at my watch. 8:05. I guess I have no choice. I start climbing the gate as I hear the alarm system going off.

"Are you kidding me?!" I yell out loud, hiding from the bodyguards that suddenly showed up. 'Ah, I don't want to get caught... wait I do!' I thought as I stand up from my hiding spot so they notice me.

"Hello! Haha... um hi. Sorry that was me climbing up the fence, you see I was late for school and the gates were loc-Hey!" I start to explain, only for the guards to interrupt me by grabbing me.

Before I knew it, I was sitting in the Principal's Office. She had a stern look and had short midnight bluish hair. I also realized she gets straight to the point.

"Now tell me, why were you trying to escape school?" she asks, slowly which kind of scares me.

"Um ma'am, I wasn't escaping school, you see I was late and well the gates were closed so, I decided to climb the gates" I explained, nervously. I can't believe I already got in trouble on the first day. I hope my parents don't find out. I'd be grounded for a week!

She gave me a long stare until he finally said, "Hm. I will let you off the hook this time since it's your first day, but I better not catch you doing something like again, you understand?" as I slowly nod.

"Go to class. Homeroom isn't over yet" she informs me as I leave the room. I sigh as I slowly jog to my class hoping she won't hear my steps.

"Sakamoto? Sakamoto Fine..." I hear the teacher's voice call, glad that I won't be marked as absent as I open the door quickly.

"I'm here! Sorry I'm late! I had a bit of a mishap along the way" I informed her.

"I know. The Principal just informed me over the phone. I'm your Homeroom teacher TanBa Rin sensei. And your seat is over there at the back" she informs me as I face palm.

"Wow, you got in trouble on the first day. Impressive" I hear the boy with blue hair say as I frown.

"Why thank you" I reply, making a face. I looked at the people on my table as they introduced themselves. The girl with the ponytail looks familiar.

"Um Sakamoto? We met last year right? Through Sophie" I hear her say, with a smile. No wonder she seemed so familiar! Sophie introduced us.

"Oh yeah! By the way, where is she today?" I ask, looking around the room. I'm sure we shared the same homeroom.

"Oh, she's sick.." she informs, softly. That's weird. Sophie always comes to school. Well I guess everyone gets sick once in a while.

"Kiyomizu and Sakamoto? Can you both please face forward?" I hear TanBa Rin Sensei kindly says as Rein and I apologize.

 **Normal P.O.V:**

The first two hours of school went well as everyone started their break. Fine didn't know what to do and just sat there until Rein approached her asking, "You know about the Science Project? Do you want to be my partner?" as Fine stared at her before smiling.

"Ahaha okay. Is it okay if we dropped the formalities? Call me Fine" Fine says, smiling. "Okay, you can call me Rein.." Rein responds smiling.

"Do you know what animal you guys are doing?" Bright asks, with Shade beside him.

"You guys are doing the project even though we're on break?" Fine asks, confused.

"To be honest, there really isn't anything else to do around here" Shade replies, looking around the room. Everyone was else were in their separate groups talking and laughing.

"Shade, TanBa Rin Sensei is calling us" Bright tells Shade as they go to approach their teacher.

"Yes, sensei?" Shade asks, with hands in his pockets.

"Ah yes. So have you two decided on an animal you're researching? Remember, it can only be birds" TanBa Rin Sensei explains, with a smile as Bright and Shade stood there awkwardly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I tend to care about my students a lot... you two can go back to your seats.." she says softly, noticing the awkwardness.

"Ah no it isn't like that, sensei. It's nice to have teachers that care for their students, and no we have not decided yet but we will tell you" Bright responds, earning a disgusted expression from Shade.

"How Gentlemanly of you, Takeda. And thank you, that means a lot to me" TanBa Rin sensei replies with a smile as Bright and Shade walk back to their seats.

"What was that?" Shade asks, making a face.

"What was what?" Bright replies, as Shade groans.

"...Are you aiming to be the Teacher's Pet?" Shade says, earning stares from Fine and Rein.

"Shade, I simply answered her question. Why, do you know which bird you want to research?" Bright asks, laughing.

"Stop being sarcastic, Bright" Shade responds, taking out a book to read.

"Teacher's Pet isn't that bad? By the way the book is upside down. Also, since when do you read?" Bright asks, as Shade flipped the book a good 180 degrees.

"Since now" Shade says, smirking as Bright just shrugged. Shade and Bright knew each other since the third grade way back in Miracle Royal Elementary, a prestigious school that all the rich families go to provide their child education. Although they were planned to go to Miracle Royal Academy, there were family matters.

The bell rang as all the students went back to their seats. "I will give everyone until next week Monday to present your project with your partners. I know this may be hard on all of you considering this only your first day here, but we have to work quickly..." TanBa Rin Sensei explains softly speaking the last part. The phone rang causing the class to become a bit louder in their own conversations.

"Wow everyone here gets along well..." Fine observes with wonder looking at everyone around the room as Shade crosses his arms, a bit annoyed.

"Nakashima? The Principal summons you to her office" TanBa Rin Sensei announces, only to hear the classroom door already closed.

"Ugh why here, why now.." Shade thought as he walked to the Principal's Office. Sighing, he knocked on the door until he saw the signal.

"Yes, Principal Nakashima" he asks, with not much interest in his voice.

"Shade, should I move you to another class?" she asks, as they make eye contact.

"What's the reason?" he asks although he knows what she's going to ask.

"The Heir of The Nakashima Line shouldn't study with ordinary people. I will move you to the UpperCla-" "I'm fine where I am, Principal. Thank you, now I need to get back to class" she starts explaining until Shade interrupts her.

"It's very rude to cut me off like that. Have I not taught you manners?" Principal Nakashima asks, firmly.

Shade sighs as he slowly asks, "First of all, do you know all those students in there? No. Also, why are you asking me here on the first day for that?" earning a hard stare from The Principal.

"Shade, this is the one of the best schools in the whole country. Do you think I would've accepted these students if I haven't look at their backgrounds?" Principal Nakashima states, giving him a cold stare while handing him a stack of papers.

"Did they pay you for this?" Shade asks, glaring looking at all the papers one by one.

"Not everything is about money, Shade. But education is..." she replies.

"How do you explain all of their backgrounds, then?" Shade asks, roughly putting down all the papers.

"I wasn't finished, Shade. Hmm, Kiyomizu Rein isn't from a rich background" she says, looking at the student's profile.

"But her knowledge is what got her here" Principal Nakashima smugly points out.

"Wait.. so your purpose this whole time..?" Shade quietly asks, trying to put all the puzzle pieces together.

"As I said, not everything is about money. Sometimes money is helpful with education. Only people with great minds can make it through the real world, the rest hit rock bottom. Now that I have explained myself you may now leave.." Principal Nakashima explains, shocking Shade.

 **~Well then, I apologize if the last bit is confusing. Again, this is more of a Friendship/Family type of fanfic and I wanted to do this type of fanfic for a while...I hope I can update this soon as well as my other stories :) I always seem to be lacking Bright... so next chapter I will put him more into the spotlight also. Thank you for your time (And yes Fine and Rein are not related here. You could probably figure out who their sibling(s) are)~**


End file.
